ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kids Boom Racing
Kids Boom Racing is a racing video game based on Kids Boom channel. It is developed by Avalanche Software for Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PC and Mac OS X Racers Team Kids Boom ''The Adventures of Lavamon'' ''FIFA Champions'' ''The World of Don Bluth'' ''Inko'' ''Toy Police'' [[Nerf Heroes Go!|''Nerf Heroes Go!]] [[Magnum: Robot Fighter|''Magnum: Robot Fighter]] ''The Brandon Mysteries'' ''LEGO City: Cops and Crooks'' ''Rayman: Crazy Adventures'' ''Paranormal Activity: Ghostly Force'' ''Emoji Talk'' ''The Adventures of Xtreme Team'' ''Animal Rescue Force'' ''Night at the Museum: The Smithsonian Chronicles'' ''Island of the Dinosaurs'' ''The Outback Animals'' ''The Western Adventures of Pecos Bill'' ''Ghost Chronicles'' ''The Hunger Games: The Animated Series'' ''Blade Runner Evolution'' ''The Adventures of Zorro'' ''The Krazy Kat Show'' Team Disney Mickey Mouse Works DuckTales Quack Pack Adventures of the Gummi Bears Timon and Pumbaa Bonkers The Proud Family ''Pengin the Penguin'' * Pengin the Penguin * Okami the Arctic Wolf * Hokkyo the Polar Bear Kim Possible Dave the Barbarian Brandy and Mr. Whiskers ''Underdog'' * Underdog * Underpup * Sweet Polly Purebred * Simon Bar Sinister * Riff-Raff ''Hannah and Dolphy'' * Hannah Morgan * Dolphy * Dory Morgan * Elisha Williams * Sparky * Mickey * Mr. Walsh The Emperor's New School Tangled: The Series Lilo & Stitch: The Series Phineas and Ferb Elena of Avalor Pucca Kick Buttowski Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Fish Hooks Gravity Falls Wander Over Yonder The 7D Star vs. the Forces of Evil Milo Murphy's Law ''Roger Rabbit'' * Roger Rabbit * Baby Herman * Jessica Rabbit * Benny the Cab * Skipo and Waldo * The Bear Family * Superstan * Shamy the Shark * Eddie Valiant * Theo Valiant * Smarty ''Inside Out: Dream Productions'' * Bing Bong * Rainbow Unicorn ''Moana: The Series'' * Moana * Maui * The Jungle Man * Tamatoa * Hi'aki ''The Ghostly Trio'' * Gengar * Haunter * Gastly * Jigglypuff * Pinsir * Mew * Pikachu ''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' * Paxton * Olivia * Gary the Gadget Guy * Dot * Herbert P. Bear * Jet-Pack Guy * Rookie ''Zootopia: The Series'' * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Finnick * Chief Bogo * Clawhauser * Duke Weaselton ''Disney Academy'' * Matthew Mouse * Michelle Mouse * Duckster Duck * Mal * Evie * Jay * Carlos De Vil * Christine * Erwin * Eleanor * Ben * Teacup Hatter * Audrey * Chad * Celine Team Marvel Avengers Assemble Big Hero 6: The Series Guardians of the Galaxy: The Animated Series Ultimate Spider-Man Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Wolverine and the X-Men The Super Hero Squad Show ''Marvel Tails'' * Captain Americat * Iron Mouse * Spider-Ham * Thrr Dog of Thunder * The Incredible Hulk-Bunny * Deerdevil * Dogpool Team Cartoon Network The Moxy Show Space Ghost Coast to Coast Dexter's Laboratory Johnny Bravo Cow and Chicken I Am Weasel The Powerpuff Girls Ed Edd n Eddy Courage the Cowardly Dog Mike, Lu & Og Sheep in the Big City Time Squad Samurai Jack Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? Codename: Kids Next Door The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Evil Con Carne Star Wars: Clone Wars Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''The Arachnid Friends'' * Kevin * K.R. * Miley * Tashy * Ciller and Midder * King Bee Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Camp Lazlo My Gym Partner's a Monkey Ben 10 Squirrel Boy Chowder The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' * Agent Foxy * Pounce the Cat * Major Mooch * Collie Dogheart * Peppy Lion * Jaguar Adventure Time Generator Rex The Amazing World of Gumball Uncle Grandpa Steven Universe ''The Cryptids'' * Bigfoot * Alien * Nessie * Mothman * Chupacabra * Dr. Turbo * Slob Clarence We Bare Bears ''Pupz'' * Dinko * Doggo Mighty Magiswords ''Eric and Claire'' * Eric McEdderson * Claire * Brandon Hemperger ''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' * Vinicius * Tom * Vida * Bela * Sol * Ishi * Mayor Greenbut OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes ''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' * Godzilla * Mothra * Rodan * Anguirus * King Ghidorah ''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' * Thomas Sanders * Anxiety * Princely * Morality Summer Camp Island Craig of the Creek Apple & Onion ''Villain Academy'' * Doom Boy * Stoneheart * The Computer * Phone Girl * Deathwoman Team Warner Bros. Looney Tunes Tiny Toons Adventures Animaniacs The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries Duck Dodgers Loonatics Unleashed Tom and Jerry/Droopy Scooby-Doo MAD Bunnicula Freakazoid! Histeria! Detention The Mask: The Animated Series ¡Mucha Lucha! Ozzy & Drix Xiaolin Showdown ''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' * Romeo * Juliet * Fruity * Friar Lawrence ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * The Puppet ''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man'' * Mega Man * Pac-Man * Rush * Roll * Pepper Pac-Man * Pac-Baby ''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' * Sally Brown * Charlie Brown * Snoopy ''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' * Collin the Speedy Boy * Jasmine Todd * Tommy the Opossum * Flappy McFinger * Razor McFinger * Wesdragon * Stacie Aday * Lagan Fuller * VoodooFinger * Teary Eyed Bryte * The Elefish King ''Anna and The Space Rangers'' * Anna Russell * Shock * Techno Otter * Rocket * Rosy * Tara * Vexon the Elder * Dr. Hawk * Pantharo Unikitty ''Storks: The Series'' * Junior * Tulip * Pigeon Toady * Alpha and Beta Wolf ''Mobs'' * Mark the Enderman * Minka the Creeper * Squid the Squid * Lord Zombie ''The Doggies'' * George Doggie * Linda Doggie * Tyler * Karen * Steven and Sarah * Sam and Bobo Pussycat * Ricky Mouse * Mr. Badger ''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' * Lego * Wag * Rose * Red * Small * Creep ''Toy Knight'' * Toy Knight * Princess Barbelia * King Grizzly * Whirlyn and George * Fairy Queen * Fairy King * Shadow King * Shadow Princess ''The Lord of the Rings: The Animated Series'' * Frodo Baggins * Gandalf * Aragorn * Samwise Gamgee * Legolas * Sauron * Sarumon * Gollum * Bilbo Baggins ''Hero League'' ''The Lego Batman Show'' * Batman (Lego) * Robin (Lego) * Batgirl * Alfred Pennysworth * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Catwoman * The Riddler * The Penguin * Two-Face * Bane ''Animal Life'' Team Turner Captain Planet and the Planeteers Team Hanna-Barbera The Yogi Bear Show The Quick Draw McGraw Show Top Cat The Atom Ant Show The Secret Squirrel Show The Magilla Gorilla Show Wally Gator Touché Turtle Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har The Peter Potamus Show 2 Stupid Dogs ''The New Adventures of Snooper & Blabber'' The Flintstones The Jetsons ''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' * Officer Otto Fox * Coco Crow * Jillian Fox * Chief Black Cat * Don Birdo * Sneaky Rat ''The Face Paint Gang'' * Colin * Haley * Nancy * Dr. Squidbad * Angelica Jonny Quest Wacky Races Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Team DC Universe Batman: The Animated Series Batman Beyond Superman: The Animated Series Static Shock Justice League Teen Titans Young Justice Green Lantern: The Animated Series Team Nickelodeon Doug Rugrats Rocko's Modern Life/All Grown Up! AAAHH!!! Real Monsters Hey Arnold! KaBlam! The Angry Beavers CatDog The Wild Thornberrys SpongeBob SquarePants Rocket Power ''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' * Velocity * Prime * Brimstone * Lexi * Shunky Pelswick As Told by Ginger The Fairly OddParents Invader Zim ChalkZone The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius My Life as a Teenage Robot Danny Phantom Avatar: The Last Airbender Catscratch The X's Mr. Meaty Kappa Mikey El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera ''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' * Gatopardos * Skylos * Gata * Sfika Tak and the Power of Juju Back at the Barnyard The Mighty B! Making Fiends The Penguins of Madagascar Planet Sheen T.U.F.F. Puppy Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness The Legend of Korra Robot and Monster Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Monsters vs. Aliens Sanjay and Craig Breadwinners Harvey Beaks ''Terrytitans'' * Maximus Mouse * Danabat * Howie and Jowie * Wildpuss Cat * Gizmo Goose The Loud House ''Awesome Antics'' * Wolf and Sheep ''Flytrap: Savior of All'' * Flytrap * Nina * Kevin * The Master * Tyrannus * Spinolord * The Neon Troodon Bunsen is a Beast ''ROBLOX: The Series'' * Mike Buildtom * Manny Tooltiez * Sam Creatowski ''The Goblin Ninja'' * Gobob * Grandfather Vang * Aura the Fairy * Loakirmaa Welcome to the Wayne ''Occhi Rossi'' * Occhi Rossi * Ronzio * Spikes * Razorz * Dulbex Pinky Malinky Sky Rat Glitch Techs ''Nicktoon High'' * SpongeBeck SquarePants * Ren Jr. and Stimpy Jr. * Tina * KittyPuppy * Electric Phantom * Angelica Turner * Adams and Will Beavers * Pup * Korina Anderson ''The Miserable Adventures of Riley'' * Riley Killian * Fang the Bat * The Cuddly Monster ''Nickelodeon Presents: Survival Island'' Amusement Park ''Holiday Forces'' * Neal Yeagley * Vicky Sampson * Patrick Sampson * Ethan Eggins * April Footman * Ian Fouraker * Larry Dayton * Howard Weinstein * Theo Gividen * Christy Masch * Father Time * Mother Nature * Abigail Nature ''Life at High'' * James Harrington * Cooper * Melinda * Chelsea * Deshawn * Bruce * Charlie * Daniel ''The Good Guys'' * Superguy * Alien Gal * Z * The Ant * Dr. Dwarf * Mastermind * Bomb Boy * H.E. Llamson * Vulture * Madame Blaster ''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' * Fred the Zombie Horse * Rocky the Shadow Fox * Zippy the Franken-turtle * Sara the Spider-Girl * Dr. Hammerhead ''Knights of RedCliff: The Series'' * Sir Zach Buck * Asantias Skyfire * Sir Super * Icicle ''Toby'' * Toby * Baylee * Brandon * Ben * Gideon ''The Modyfiers'' * Agent Xero * Mole * Baron Vain Team Paramount ''The Terrytoons Show'' * Mighty Mouse * Heckle and Jeckle * Gandy Goose * Sourpuss Cat * Silly Sidney * Dinky Duck * Sally Sargent * Dimwit * Terry Bears * Dingbat * Little Roquefort * Kiko the Kangaroo * Deputy Dawg * Tom Terrific * Quackula * James Hound * The Raccoon Brothers ''Mittens the Cat''/The Return of Mittens * Mittens the Cat * Princess Sally * Isabelle * Merlyn * Lord Mousetoff * Big Bully ''Awesome Family'' * Awesome Dad * Awesome Mom * Awesome Son * Awesome Daughter * Dr. Mousetoff * Meritech Team Universal Back to the Future: The Animated Series Fievel's American Tails Exosquad Problem Child Toonsylvania Monster Force Beethoven Earthworm Jim Savage Dragon The Spookstacular New Adventures of Casper Casper's Scare School Wing Commander Academy Walter Lantz shorts The Mummy: The Animated Series The Land Before Time: The Animated Series ''Jurassic World: Project Dinosaurs'' * Owen Grady * Claire Dearing * Jonathan Soaring * Dr. Henry Wu * Barry * Jason Derricks All Hail King Julien DreamWorks Dragons Turbo FAST The Adventures of Puss in Boots Dinotrux The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show Dawn of the Croods Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh Trollhunters Spirit Riding Free ''Felix the Cat Chronicles'' * Felix the Cat * Inky and Winky * Kitty Kat * The Professor * Rock Bottom ''Dragon City Chronicles'' * Star * Ice * Dues * Captain Meambeard ''Spy Fox'' * Spy Fox * Monkey Penny * Professor Quack * William the Kid * Napoleon LeRoach * Poodle Galore * Spy Wolf ''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' * Captain Underpants * George Beard * Harold Hutchins * Professor Poppypants * Melvin Sneedly Team 20tn Century Fox Peter Pan and the Pirates Little Shop The Tick Life with Louie ''Rio: The Series'' * Blu * Jewel * Carla, Bia and Tiago * Nigel * Gabi * Rafael * Pedro and Nico * Luiz * Fedwidge * Cynthia ''Ice Age: Adventures with the Herd'' * Manny * Sid * Diego * Ellie * Peaches * Julian * Shira * Crash and Eddie * Gavin * Gertie * Roger * Captain Fang * Louis * Brooke * Shangri Llama * Squint * Buck * Granny ''Fabian Fox'' * Fabian Fox * Rafael Raccoon * Pablo Opossum * Hector Hawk * Benjamin Bear * Cindy * Lionel the Ferrari * Felipe Fernandez * Jaime Ñuñez * Mampato * Ogu * Condorito * Felipe * Marina * Tomy * Rabb, Wienno and Gummy * Tornado * Leo * Hara Miyo * Zeta and Ozz * McClane ''Evil Gurlz'' * Kristen Storm ''The Crucible'' * John Proctor * Abigail Williams * Elizabeth Proctor * Samuel Parris * Rebecca and Francis Nurse * Hector Nurse ''The Chronicles of the Face-Paint'' * Anna * Manny * Doodle * Princess Maddie * Shadow * Mattie Team Sony The Smurfs Angry Birds Toons Hotel Transylvania: The Series The Real Ghostbusters The Extreme Ghostbusters Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Ghostbusters: Ecto Force Jumanji: The Series Project G.e.e.K.e.R. Men in Black: The Series Channel Umptee-3 Godzilla: The Series Big Buy and Rusty the Boy Robot Jackie Chan Adventures Stuart Little: The Animated Series Reilly Toons * Anthony and Harold * Ike and Squeaky * Chucky Fox * Matthew Dog * Euguine Cat * The Red Fox * Sweety Woodpecker * Hokey Tiger * Pokey Crane * Officer Hound * Super Cat * Power Dog * Hungry Buzzard * The Mice Siblings * Cool Grizzly * Boxer Kangaroo * Diana Kangaroo * Joey Kangaroo * Josie Kangaroo * Snappy and Dexter * Claude Dragon * Master Good Luck Cricket * Foxo and Caty * Wolfbot ''Open Season: The Animated Series'' * Boog * Elliot * McSquizzy * Reilly * Giselle * Ian * Mr. Weenie * Shaw ''Speedy Blue Dog'' * Speedy Blue Dog * Tuffy the Two-Tailed Tabby * Muscles the Bear * Audrey Poodle * Claire Cheetah * Dr. Sneakyman ''Adventures of Weasy Weasel'' * Weasy Weasel * Kyle P. Wolf * Susie Antcatcher ''Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever'' * Daniel Flynn * Sarah Jones * Luke McCaskil ''X-O-X: Robot Fighter'' * Zach Young * X-O-X ''Most Wanted: The Cheatons'' * Missouri Jack * Chester Cheaton * Christy Cheaton * Charson Cheaton * Carrie Cheaton Team MGM The Pink Panther The Inspector The Ant and the Aardvark All Dogs Goes to Heaven: The Series RoboCop: Alpha Commando The Lionhearts Stargate Infinity Team DHX Media Kuu Kuu Harajuku Fangbone! Mega Man Urban Vermin Chop Socky Chooks The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers George of the Jungle Ricky Sprocket, Showbiz Boy Kid vs. Kat Packages from Planet X Johnny Test Supernoobs Chuck's Choice Spider Riders Nanoboy Magi-Nation World of Quest Kung Fu Dino Posse MetaJets Dragon Booster Storm Hawks League of Super Evil Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 Slugterra Max Steel Inspector Gadget Gadget Boy & Heather Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors M.A.S.K. ALF: The Animated Series Captain N: The Game Master The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire The Wacky World of Tex Avery Extreme Dinosaurs Sabrina: The Animated Series Sabrina's Secret Life Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century Trollz ''Sushi Pack'' Team Nelvana Star Wars Droids Star Wars Ewoks Beetlejuice: The Animated Series Eek! the Cat Cadillacs and Dinosaurs Tales from the Cryptkeeper Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Ned's Newt Donkey Kong Country Flying Rhino Junior High Beyblade 6teen Class of the Titans Di-Gata Defenders Grossology Scaredy Squirrel Mysticons Bravest Warriors Team Xilam Oggy and the Cockroaches Space Goofs The New Adventures of Lucky Luke Ratz Shuriken School A Kind of Magic Zig and Sharko ''The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix'' * Asterix * Obelix * Getafix * Vitalstatistix * Unhygienix * Julius Caesar Other Sonic X ThunderCats Danger Mouse Count Duckula Kaput and Zosky *Kaput *Zosky The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Garfield and Friends The Garfield Show He-Man and the Masters of the Universe She-Ra: Princess of Power Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Denver the Last Dinosaur Las Aventuras de Hijitus Vuelta por el Universo Hostal Morrison 31 Minutos As Aventuras de Gui & Estopa Monica's Gang Totally Spies ''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' * Shonen * Shojo * Rogoloff Weaselpuff * Mayor Eddie Fant * Pepe * Pancho * Man and Bug * The Bunny Family * Billy * Bunty * Jun-Hi * Sim-C * Don and Colonel * Charly, Marly and Larry * Vertigo * Atarantis * Astigmato * Piggy Doggy * Dogchan Oggy and the Cockroaches Zig and Sharko Winx Club Voltron series Matt's Monsters LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu LEGO Nexo Knights Camp Lakebottom El Chavo del Ocho El Chapulin Colorado Spliced The Milton the Monster Show Bratz Sally Bollywood: Super Detective Archie series The Addams Family Mr. Bean Gumby Rabbids Invasion Free Willy: The Animated Series Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures What-A-Mess Growing Up Creepie Skunk Fu! Eon Kid Tai Chi Chasers Biker Mice from Mars Buck Rogers in the 25th Century Viva Piñata Zeke's Pad Famous 5: On the Case Speed Racer Matt Hatter Chronicles Lucky Fred Teenage Fairytale Dropouts Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Dude, That's My Ghost Sendokai Champions Total Drama Zip Zip My Knight and Me Rolling with the Ronks! Skylanders Academy Kulipari: An Army of Frogs Tracks * W.I.P. Voice Cast Trivia * The game takes influence from Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, Cartoon Network Racing and Mickey's Speedway USA. * The cars are themed to the corresponding Kids Boom character. * The ToonVault level is inspired by the 1920's-esque factory featured in ToonShort Vault block. * The loading screen is half on the track background and the player's selected driver and co-driver. Category:Kids Boom Category:Racing video games Category:E Category:PEGI 7 Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's Ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Playstation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Category:PC Category:Mac OS